A Michael Kelso Love Story-A Beautiful Romance
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Michael Christopher Kelso is a 18 year old teenager from Point Place, Wisconsin, USA and he meets the girl of his dreams named Erin and she moves from Canada and now she lives in Point Place, Wisconsin, USA with her boyfriend which is Michael after they meet each other
1. Chapter 1-Meeting Michael Kelso

One day in point place in Wisconsin there was a 18 year old boy named Michael Christopher Kelso and he met a girl that was new to Winnconsin and he said " Hello what's your name? " then she said " My name is Erin and what's yours?" He smiled and said " My name is Michael Kelso. " And then I said " Nice to meet you Michael Kelso." Then he smiled and said " Nice to meet you too."


	2. C2-Gettin To Know Michael A Little More

Then I sat down beside Michael and I said "So Michael tell me some things about you. " Then he said " My full name is Michael Christopher Kelso and I love music like Aerosmith and Pink Floyd and other old bands and I love reading and I'm a great ping pong player and I have a brother named Casey." Then I said " Really that's cool that your a good ping pong player and that's cool that you like those kinds of bands." Then he smiled and said " So tell me about yourself. " Then I said " My name is Erin and I love Aerosmith that's an awesome band and I came from Canada and moved here to Wisconsin. " Then he said " That's cool."


	3. Chapter 3-Asking Him Out

Then when we were sitting across from each other I asked " Hey Michael would you like to go out with me on a date?" Then he smiled and said " Sure that sounds like fun how about we go to The Pub?." Then I asked him " What's The Pub?" Then he said " It's a place where my friends and I hang out they have the best food there." Then I said " Okay sounds good let's go."


	4. Chapter 4-First Date-Going To The Pub

We walked out of the house and got to the Pub and he opened the door first and held it for me and said " Ladies first. " Then I smiled as I walked in the restaurant and said " Thank you Michael." He nodded and said " Your welcome." We both had cheese burgers and a salad and to drink we had iced tea.


	5. Chapter 5-Happy Together

watch?v=pOzAsDHXykA

Then as we were outside of the restaurant after Michael paid for the dinner I said " Michael I'm so happy to be together with you ." Then he smiled sweetly and said " Awww I feel the same way about you sweetness. "


	6. Chapter 6-A Gift From Michael

Then Michael gave me a box and I opened it and there was a necklace in it I took it out and put it on and I said " Awww Michael that's very sweet of you to get me a necklace." Then he smiled and said " Your welcome.


	7. Chapter 7-Lookin At Pictures Of Michael

Then Michael showed me some pictures of him as a kid and I said " Awww Michael you look so cute in these pictures. " Then he blushed and said " Thank you. " Then I smiled and said " Your welcome sweetie. "


	8. Chapter 8-Hanging Out In Eric's Basement

Then at 2:00pm Michael and I went to Eric's house and we hung out in his basement with Donna and the others and it was nice and warm in the basement.


	9. Chapter 9-Circle Time

Then we were all sitting in chairs in a circle and talking and Michael said the weirdest thing he said " I wonder if a weasel ate a pickle then he would be called a pickle weasel" Then I looked at him and started giggling then he said " What? " Then I said " Oh Michael your so silly"


	10. C10-Michael Are You Okay? Are You Hurt?

Then as I was giggling Michael was laughing and then the next thing I seem was him falling off of his chair I said " Michael are you okay are you hurt? " He said " Ouch that hurt" Then I said " Here grab my hand and I will pull you up. " so he did as I said and I pulled him up and he got back on his he said " Thank you for helping me up." Then I said " You're welcome. "


	11. Chapter 11 - Going Back Home To Kelso's

Then after that we left Eric's house and went back to Michael Kelso's house and we sat down and I gave him some ice to put on his arm from the fall and he said " Thanks for the ice " he said as he held it on his arm and I said " You're welcome. "


	12. Chap 12-Michael Have You Dated ,Jackie?

Then when we were sitting down together I asked Michael " Michael have you dated my sister, Jackie Before? " Then he said " Yes but then we broke up she made me mad so we broke up and now we are just friends. " Then I said " Oh I see "Then he said " Yep."


	13. 13- Moving Into Michael's House With Him

Then I asked him " Michael I was wondering if you would let me stay here in this house and live with you let me ?" Then he smiled and said " Of course you can and of course I will " Then I hugged him


	14. Chapter 14-I Love You Michael

Then I sat down beside Michael and I said " I love you Michael. " Then he smiled sweetly and said " I love you too sweetie. " Then I blushed.


	15. 15-Erin Do You Want Something To Drink?

Then I was sitting with Michael and he asked me " Erin do you want something to drink?" Then I said " Yes please." So he brought me some lemonade .And we sat with each other and drank lemonade.


	16. Chapter 16-Hey Jackie

Then Jackie walked over to me and I said " Hey Jackie. " Then she said " Hey Erin what's up? " Then I said " Not much just chilling out." She then said " that's cool."


	17. C17- Erin Is Jackie Really Your Sister?

Then Michael asked me " Erin is Jackie really your sister?" Then I replied " Yes she is "Then he said " Ok just wanted to know.


	18. 18-Hangin Out With My Sister & Michael

Then I hung out with my sister Jackie and my beloved boyfriend Michael and we hung out outside and had a picnic we had ham and swiss cheese sandwiches and they were delicious.


	19. C19-Erin Your The Coolest Sister Ever

Then as we were still having our picnic Jackie said to me " Erin your the coolest sister ever. " Then I smiled and said " Awww and you are too Jackie . " Then Jackie smiled and said " Thank you. " Then we hugged.


	20. Chapter 20-Meeting Michael's Brother

Then Michael brought his brother over to our house and Michael said to me " Erin this is my brother his name is Casey " Then Casey said " Hi Erin it's nice to meet you I heared that your dating my brother Michael. " Then I said " Yes I am dating Michael and he's a sweetheart. " Then Casey smiled.


	21. Chapter 21-Michael Your So Sweet

Then as his brother went back home it was just me and Michael left alone together in the house so then he got something for me that was so sweet of him I also said " Michael your so sweet I love it it's beautiful. " Then he smiled sweetly and said " Your welcome and thanks for saying that I'm sweet." Then I said " No problem. "


	22. The Cast Of The Story

Ashton Kutcher As Michael Kelso

Toni As Erin Burkheart

Mila Kunis As Jackie Burkheart

Topher Grace As Eric Forman

Laura Prepon As Donna Pinciotti

Danny Masterson As Steven Hyde

And guest starring Luke Wilson As Casey Kelso


End file.
